


The Grumps

by GamblingMan



Category: Game Grumps, JonTron - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drugs, Game Grumps - Freeform, Grump family, How Do I Use Tags, seriously what, teen grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingMan/pseuds/GamblingMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is an animator and Suzy is a conservator. Together they have five kids, Danny who has a passion for music, Barry who loves editing, Ross who wants to become an animator just like his dad, Jon who absolutely adores birds and also has a great voice and then of course Kevin who loves editing just as much as his brother, Barry. They live in Los Angeles a city known for its many opportunities. However, when Danny becomes an addict everything takes a drastic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is 17 years old  
> Barry and Ross are 16 years old, yes, they are twins even though it's not something I really talk about in the story, but then again no one really talks about it if they know.  
> Jon is 15.  
> Kevin is 13.

Chapter 1 -  
It was Sunday, about four, a tall boy with long, dark, curly hair, and even darker eyes stood with his friend behind a school in LA. His friend had brown hair, but big blue eyes and he was a bit shorter. ”You want any?” Danny asked as he reached out his joint for his friend Brian to take it. He shook his head with a small chuckle “nah I’m fine” he assured the teen. Danny hadn't even turned 18 yet, and here he was, smoking pot behind the school. If he hadn't been high, he would've felt gross and dirty. However, right now he felt extremely chill. Brian was a few years older than Danny was, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet so he had taken a break from school, for just a year. Danny would call him ‘old man’, even though Brian was only 21 years old.  
“Are you going to tell your parents that you're smoking?” Brian asked all of a sudden. It took Danny by surprise and he knew just as much as Brian did, of course meaning nothing. He could only begin to imagine the faces of Arin and Suzy. Danny shook his head, pressed the joint against his lips, and let the smoke fill his lungs as to forget the thought that had crossed his mind seconds ago. “What about the drinking?” Brian asked as he leaned back against the red brick wall. Dan kicked an empty can of booze and watched it jump around for a few moments before the fence that surrounded the school stopped it. “I don’t think so… Why are you asking anyways?” Dan was starting to feel a bit of anger tighten in his chest,, Brian knew that, which was exactly why he was asking all of these questions. Well and he did care for his friend. “Because I’m worried about you man,” Brian stated. “And you’re my sunshine!” He joked, “shut the hell up Brian” Danny laughed as he threw the joint away.

“Where’s Danny?” Suzy asked as she looked around the living room, she raised an eyebrow. Arin looked up from his desk in the corner and placed the pen for his cintiq on his lips. “He’s with Brian… I think. Why?” He asked, putting away the pen. “Just wondering…” Suzy nodded before placing her hands on her hips. “Hey uh…” Ross walked up to Arin and placed his hands on the back of his fathers chair. “Could you help me out with an animation?” He asked, scratching his cheek. “Yes of course, what do you need help with?” He asked, turning around, causing Ross to almost fall. “Just the frames and stuff” he answered as soon as he had regained his balance. “Alright, give me a second and I’ll have a look at it” he smiled. “Thanks” Ross said before trailing off to his room. “I call bullshit!” Kevin mumbled as he dropped the wii remote on the floor in pure anger.  
Barry and Jon looked at each other and chuckled. “I can’t believe I didn’t even win one fight!” Kevin sighed; he looked at his older brothers who were laughing on the other couch. Jon got up from the couch and walked towards his mother who was watering a plant. “Hey uh… Mom...?” He asked. “Yeah?” Suzy smiled at him. “I was kind of wondering if I could get a bird.” He asked, biting his lower lip. Suzy widened her eyes “a bird?” ‘Oh no’, Jon thought to himself, this usually meant no. “Yeah… A greencheek conure actually” he teased “I’m sorry, but no…” Suzy said. She ruffled Jon’s dark hair before walking to the kitchen to pour the rest of the water in the sink. “Why not?” Jon asked, Suzy stopped in her steps and sighed. “We just don’t have the time for it, I’m sorry Jon” she faintly smiled. As if that would make things any better. “Plus it wouldn't work with the cats” Suzy said, referring to Mochi and Mimi. Although Jon highly doubted that Mochi could cause any harm at all. He sighed and went to his room.

“Hands on the water, I find that it’s impossible to make you change your mind. And where the border divides, I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes…” Danny sang as he swung his legs, making the swing go back and forth. Brian stood and watched, smiling. “Hey!” A familiar voice yelled all of a sudden. Making Dan stop singing. “Hey Mark” Brian smiled at the small figure who was speeding up. “Suuup?” Danny asked with a small chuckle. He apparently found it quite funny for some reason. “Holy crap Danny you look… Dead... What the hell happened?” Mark jumped back as soon as he saw Danny. He had dark almost black circles around his eyes his eyes however were red. His skin was pale; it almost had a blue tone to it. His hair was even messier than ever and he smelled like… Well… Pot and beer. Mark knew that Dan did drugs, and he knew that he would drink from time to time, but he had no idea how bad it actually was. “Cool bro…” Danny nodded before plugging his earphones in and shaking his head to the rhythm. “Brian we have to tell his parents…” Mark stated, still shocked. “Of course, but we can't just do it… Plus Danny would hate us” “true…” Mark agreed with a nod. “It just… Hurts” Mark stated as he looked at his feet “indeed it does.”  
“Hey uh Danny, you ready to go ho—“ Brian looked around, but Danny was nowhere near to be found. “Danny?” He called out. “Did we just fucking lose a 17-year old?” Mark asked. “Yeah…” Brian sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He called Hannah, Danny’s girlfriend. Maybe he was going to her place. “Hey uh, Hannah it’s Brian” Brian stated, “sup?” She asked you could easily hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. “I lost Danny, just wanted to ask you if he texted you or something about coming over?” He asked, biting his lower lip. Mark just stood and watched, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “Nope, nothing” Hannah quickly responded. “Oh okay… But if he does show up, please let me know” “of course, don't worry Brian, he's fine.” She assured him and they hung up. Brian called Danny, but he didn’t take his phone. He tried to text him, but nothing. Mark decided to try it, nothing. “Let’s go look…” Mark suggested, Brian nodded and they began to walk.

“Why’s Dan not home yet?” Barry asked, looking at his mother who was currently fixing her makeup in the mirror in the hallway. “I don't know” Suzy answered. “Why’s he allowed to stay out for this long?” Barry was right, it was about six, and no one had heard anything from Danny. It wasn't unusual lately, so Suzy tried her best not to think much of it. “He’s older than you,” Suzy said before she stepped back from the mirror and faced her son. “Yeah by one year…” Barry mumbled. “Barry get over here, I’ll beat your stupid ass!” Ross yelled from the couch, waving a wii remote above his head. “Oh goddammit Ross…” Barry mumbled before walking towards Ross with heavy steps, grabbing the remote. He looked at the TV and realized that it was Smash. “No!” Barry handed Ross the remote “I’m not playing with you” Ross chuckles at Barry. “You’re such a fucking scrub” Ross looked at Arin “dad do you wanna play?” He, once again, waved the remote around. “Nah, I gotta finish this lip syncing…” Arin said, half to Ross, half to himself. “Mom?” Ross yelled “forget it Ross” Suzy laughed before walking out the door “I gotta get to work, there’s pizza in the oven, Arin you better not forget about it again and—““Have a nice day at work!” Arin cut Suzy off. She could get a bit too worried sometimes, but Arin rather liked it. It just showed just how much his wife cared for their family.  
Ross grunted “Kevin?” “Sure!” Kevin jumped into the couch, next to Ross, grabbed the remote and started the game.  
Suddenly the phone rang and Barry got up to take it, he pressed the answer button. “Hey this is Barry” “oh shit… Uhm… This is Brian,” the voice on the other end of the line stated. “Oh hey Brian, is something wrong?” “Yeah… We kind of lost Dan… And we can’t find him. He’s not answering his phone. I’m afraid something might've happened to him” Barry swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed as Brian spoke. He felt his stomach turn of worry. “Could you hand the phone to your father?” “Uh… Sure” Barry walked towards his dad, stretching out his arm. “What is it?” “It’s Brian Wecht” Arin grabbed the phone. “Hey Brian, what's up?” He smiled “so… Danny disappeared and we've looked everywhere. We can't seem to find him; he's not answering his phone or opening our texts.” “Wait… Disappeared?” “Yeah he was sitting on a swing and when Mark and I looked back at him he was gone” Arin nodded and Brian was getting more and more uncomfortable by the silence. “Where are you at now?” Arin asked “what?” “Where are you at now, I’ll pick you up and then we'll go find Danny” “can I come?” Barry asked. “Yes of course” Arin tried to smile, but he couldn't. 

“There’s pizza in the oven, we’ll be back in about two hours,” Arin said before going outside with Barry behind him. They didn’t say anything on the way to Mark and Brian. Nothing at all, they were too worried that something might've happened to him. Lately he came home at five, but never six. He always answered his phone. And it made Barry sick in his stomach to think about what might've happened to his older brother. “Hey…” It was Brian who got inside the car, followed by Mark who was looking at his feet. You could tell he was sorry, and uncomfortable. He kept thinking about how terrible his friend had looked earlier today. “We’ll look for two hours, then we’ll call the police” Arin said, eyes fixed on the road. The boys nodded.

Two hours became three and a half. Arin dropped Brian and Mark off at their homes and he drove home in silence. As soon as they got home Arin called the police, they told him that they would be there in a matter of minutes.  
“When did you last see your son?” A tall officer asked. He had blonde hair and green eyes. “Uh.. At twelve” Arin nodded, he was shaken. It took him a while to process anything at all. “Do you have any idea of where he might be?” The other officer asked, he had black hair and brown eyes. “No” “Was he with anyone at the time of his disappearance” The tall one asked “Yes uh… Two friends. Brian Wecht and Mark Fischbach.” “Is there any reason as to why your son might’ve left?” “No, he’s a happy boy, never had any trouble with him. He’s the kindest of our sons,” Arin described. “Alright… Do you have a picture?” Arin nodded before getting up to grab a picture. He found a school photo, Danny was wearing a leather jacket with a transformers T-shirt underneath. His hair was bigger than ever. Arin went back and handed the photo to the officers. After a few more questions, they left. Arin sighed, how would he tell his wife? ‘Hey honey, good to see you’re home! Oh Danny? Yeah he’s gone’ he plumped down on the couch and bit his lower lip. “Dad are you okay?” Jon asked he was standing in the doorway between the living room and his bedroom. “Yeah… I’m uh… I’m fine” Arin coughed and nodded, desperately trying to smile. “Don’t lie to me” Jon sat down next to his father. “Yeah uh… I’m just worried” he scratched his cheek. “We all are…” Jon looked down at his feet. “I just don’t understand why he would leave? Was there something he wasn’t telling us?” Arin wondered aloud. 

“The police was here a few minutes ago” Mark texted.  
“Yeah I know… They were here too” Brian bit his lower lip as he send the text.  
“I told them about the drugs”  
“I told them about the drinking”  
“I’m worried”  
“Me too”

Arin picked up his phone from the nightstand and texted Suzy. “Hey, this is kinda weird… So Danny disappeared today, the police is on the case, I don’t know why I didn’t text you earlier, I’m sorry. I’m just so fucking stressed out…” He sat down on the bed and his lower lip began to quiver. His phone buzzed so he opened the message. “On my way home” it was from Suzy. He sighed and fell back. He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. Not even with Suzy by his side.  
“What do we do?” Suzy sat beside Arin on the bed. She was crying and Arin felt like it too. “I have no idea…” he kept on texting his son and checking if he had seen the texts, obviously not. “I guess we just wait for the police to give us an update” he kissed his wife on the cheek and held her tightly. 

“Maybe he’s dead,” Kevin whispered. The boys were sitting in Jon’s room, Jon and Barry on the bed while Ross and Kevin sat on the floor with a cat each. “Don’t say that!” Ross hugged Mochi tight, causing her to meow. “He’s not dead, he’s just… Maybe his phone went out of battery and he’s staying at a friend’s house?” Barry suggested. “No he’s not… He always comes home early, he would never do something like this” Jon spoke fast, like he always did when he was nervous. Kevin scratched Mimi’s head; he found it relaxing to feel the warm soft fur between his fingers.

The doorbell rang and the whole house went silence for one split second before everyone got up and ran to the door, expecting Danny to be on the other side. Arin was the first one to open the door and he was disappointed to see that it was the tall cop from earlier. “We found your son” he said. The family froze. “I-Is he in the car?” Suzy asked, struggling to speak. “No it’s… He’s in the hospital” Kevin’s heart dropped to the floor. “The hospital?” Suzy gasped. “He’s suffering from alcohol poisoning; he’s currently in a coma” Suzy leaned into her husbands chest and began sobbing. Arin was shocked; he didn’t know that Danny had even had alcohol outside of the home. He got a beer on Christmas or other special occasions. However, to hear that his little boy was in a coma after drinking too much alcohol was just heart breaking. 

“Your son is currently unconscious, we know it looks bad, but we’ve got everything under control.” The doctor assured the family before they stepped inside. The lonely, empty sound of a beeping machine filled the room. Dan had a tube down his throat and another one in his nose, the heart monitor was connected to his finger. His skin wasn’t as blue as before, but it definitely still had the tone to it. Suzy ran up to her son, kissed his forehead, and gently let a hand through his hair. Arin walked up to her and took her hand. It hurt to see his son like this. Jon sat down in one of the three chairs in the room. He didn’t know how to react, just like everyone else. Kevin was crying he hugged Barry who was at the verge of tears. Ross just stood there for a while before going outside. He couldn’t take it. He sat down on one of the chairs outside.  
A doctor went inside and tapped Arin on the shoulder “can I talk with you for a moment?” Arin nodded and they went outside. Ross was currently listening to music on his phone and a few tears streamed down his cheeks but he made sure to dry them away.  
“Are you aware of your sons drug abuse?” the doctor asked, Arin’s eyes widened. “Drug abuse?” “Marijuana to be exact, but I’ll take that as a no” Arin clenched his jaw. What was he supposed to do now? How didn’t he notice? “I have to go now, if there’s anything you can call a nurse” The doctor stated before he walked off.  
Arin sat down beside Ross. He folded his hands, placed them on his forehead and began to cry, he couldn’t take it anymore. Ross removed his headset and looked at his father “are you crying?” Arin nodded before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” “It’s okay…”  
Ross and Arin decided to go inside to talk. “So uh… Apparently he’s been taking drugs” Arin didn’t really know how to tell them. They all stopped crying; only the sound of the heart monitor filled the air. 

They all went home; they couldn't stand to be there. “Can I sleep in Danny’s room tonight?” Kevin asked “sure” Arin nodded, he was tired and understood why Kevin requested such a thing. “I want to sleep in there too…” Barry admitted, so did Ross and Jon. They all moved their mattresses to their older brother’s room and spread them out on the floor. “Hey what’s this…” Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed a bag underneath his brother’s bed. “Oh my god…” He whispered as he noticed what it was: Marijuana. “Dad!” Ross yelled and Arin opened the door. He looked disgusted at the bag before taking it and going to the kitchen, throwing the bag in the trashcan. The boys looked at each other before turning on the TV in Danny’s room so they could think of something else. 

Soon enough each of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Up in Smoke' is a song by the band Hollywood Undead.


	2. I Of The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so dang long, my computer deleted literally everything so I had to rewrite it from scratch. Hope you enjoy this really short chapter though.

Chapter 2 idk – I of the storm  
‘I of the storm’ is a song by ‘Of Monsters and Men’.  
,,I feel it  
And they call me under  
And I'm shaking like a leaf  
And they call me underneath  
To this storm.”

 

As the days went by rumors began to spread at school. Mark and Hannah didn't want anyone to know what had actually happened. Danny wouldn't want people to know, so they kept quiet about it. The Grump kids didn't talk much about it either. They stayed home from school but the next day they just wanted to get out and not be reminded about their brother. No one had seen Brian much, he didn't text anyone either. But yet, it was just his way of dealing with the problems. Everyone knew that so people gave him the space he needed.  
Back on the school people began to make up stories, some weirder than others. “I heard that Danny was mugged!” Someone said. “Well I heard that he almost drowned” another student said. “Why are we even talking about this?” A younger student asked, she had pink hair and was wearing a ‘Steven Universe’ shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Her name was Holly. Ross looked at her, surprised to see someone who wasn't willing to discuss his brothers little trip to the hospital. “Because it’s interesting!” Another student said in a cheery voice. “No it's not. I’m pretty sure it's serious." She paused "whatever it is we shouldn't be talking about it when we know nothing about it...” She looked confident as she spoke and Ross couldn't keep her eyes from her. “You always have to ruin the fun…” A student mumbled.  
Arin went to the hospital to see Dan; he was still unconscious. It gave him an uneasy feeling. Why didn’t he notice that his son wasn’t happy? “Hey Daniel” he whispered as he placed the chair beside the bed and sat down. “I uh… I see that you don’t feel like waking up” Arin bit his lower lip. “It’s okay, take your time… Just don’t give up, I need you man.” Arin smiled and took Dan’s hand, afraid that it might break if he tightened his grip. “Your brothers are back in school. They miss you.” Arin felt awkward. Sitting like that and having a conversation with someone who couldn’t even hear a thing. “Your mom uh… She’s doing better than I expected.” Arin scratched his cheek. “I got fired today… I don’t know how to tell the others, but I’ll figure something out. We’ll have to move though, but I hope you’re okay with that. You’ll still attend to the same school.” Arin smiled and looked at the floor beneath him. He felt a slight twitch from his sons hand; it made the blood freeze in his body. “Da…Dan?” He whispered, still not sure if he was dreaming. Dan opened his eyes and looked around him. The beeping sped up he was panicking. “Calm down, you’re fine, everything’s going to be alright” Arin clenched Dan’s hand. A doctor and a couple of nurses ran in. Before Arin could say anything one of the nurses send him out.

“You can see your son now” the doctor nodded towards the door. Arin looked up from the floor and at the doctor, then at the door. He stood up and walked in. Dan held a tight grip around his arm, his nails digging into his skin. He was nervous. “Hey dad…” Dan didn’t look at his father as he spoke. His voice was low and hoarse. Arin walked up to his son and bit his lower lip. “I am so sorry Daniel…” Arin leaned in for a hug, it took Dan by surprise but he finally wrapped his arms around his father. “I have to call your mom and your brothers and…” Arin continued to ramble on, but thinking about his family made Dan feel sick. How many nights had he kept them awake? He wondered. Guilt began to creep over him and he had trouble keeping it together. He hadn’t noticed that Arin had left the room to call Suzy. He looked around him and noticed that his phone was at the white nightstand, plugged into the charger. He picked it up and looked at the date. Six days. He had been gone for six days.

“I’m just so glad that you’re awake…” Hannah cried, hugging her boyfriend. Dan bit his lower lip. He looked at Brian who stood next to Mark, who had dyed his hair pink because he apparently lost a bet. Hannah stepped a step back and dried her tears. “You are going to rehab, right?” Brian asked quietly. Dan looked at his hands, they were twitching, and he needed a fix. “I uh… I guess” he looked at his older friend. Brian handed him a flyer with the text ‘Phoenix House’ on it. “Mark and I went online; we need to make sure that you’ll get your life back on track” Brian shrugged. Hannah just sat down in a chair as Mark finally decided to say something. “Yeah uh… There’s music therapy too, even a music studio. We know that you’ve been trying to write songs, mostly because you sing them all the time… So we thought that it would be a great opportunity.” He smiled and stuck his hands into his pockets. Dan simply nodded, not entirely sure how to react. “I’m sorry I have to go” Hannah looked at her phone before she turned back to Danny and kissed his forehead before going out the door. “Anything new at school?” Dan turned to Mark and smiled. “Not really, there’s rumors about you of course. The most popular one is that you got shot” Mark sighed and sat down in a chair. Dan frowned “shot?” “Yeah, it’s weird...” Brian shrugged. “Didn’t you say that your parents would be here in an hour?” Brian looked around, as if Arin would jump out from the trashcan. “Yeah, but you know my parents” Dan chuckled “besides, I’m not really that important” Dan mumbled under his breath. “What?” Brian furrowed his brows. “Nothing” Dan smiled. The door opened and Suzy walked in, the rest of the family behind her. “Are you ready to go home?” Her voice was a bit hoarse as if she had just yelled. Danny didn’t think much of it, he just gave his mother a nod. Dan sat up in the bed and let out a deep breath. “See ya around Danny” Mark smiled and waved at his friend as he and Brian walked out the door. Dan looked at the people who were still in the room, although Jon was missing. “Where’s Jon?” He asked looking around once again. Everyone looked at one another as if there was something they didn’t want to tell Dan. “He’s at home, don’t worry, he’s just tired” Suzy assured the teenager.   
Dan brushed it off, maybe it was just because he missed Jon. He wasn't really sure though.

Dan looked around the living room and walked to the big window in the other side of the room that gave a view of the garden. The sun was setting. “We’re getting subway today, I’m too tired to cook” Suzy stated as she put her bag on the kitchen counter. “I thought dad hated subway?” Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. Dan looked around to find his father but he wasn't in his usual spot by the computer. “Hey uh… Where's dad?” Dan walked up to his mother. “He's in Jon’s room; I think you should wait a bit though…” Her voice had a strange tone to it; it was hard to describe it. It wasn't her usual voice, she was keeping something hidden, but this was not presents. “Can't you just tell me what's going on?” He was getting tired of secrets; he just wanted to go back to the days before his trip to the hospital. “We’ll talk about this when the others have gone to bed” she stated and tried to smile at her son. “Promise?” “I promise.”


	3. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- This is a filler!
> 
> Sleep is a little harder than you might think.

Sleep. It shouldn't be that hard, right? It's one of the things everyone needs, it's something we have to do. It's just as important as food and water. But some of us may have difficulty doing so. One of those basic things that you have to do in order to survive. Do you know that feeling? That feeling of pressure inside of your skull, making it feel like all of those deranged thoughts are going to burst out of your eyes in the form of tears.   
Like many, Dan knew it all too well. Apparently Jon had been drinking. And the bag Dan had hidden underneath his mattress was no longer where he left it. So nothing was there to block out his thoughts. He finally sat up and looked around his room. He began counting everything in his room to distract himself. "One door," the door to the hallway, "two doors" the door to the bathroom he never used, and like I said, there really wasn't much more to count. He came to the conclusion that his room was far too dark so he reached out and turned on the lights. It helped him calm down, finally.


End file.
